A vampire enquire
by thebutterflylion
Summary: Summary: Stefan makes it his responsibility to help a newly turned Caroline adapt to a vampire life style but the brooding vampire would be lying if he said he was expecting all her bizarre questions. A steroline friendship one shot (guaranteed to put a smile on your face).


A vampire enquire

Summary: Stefan makes it his responsibility to help a newly turned Caroline adapt to a vampire life style but the brooding vampire would be lying if he said he was expecting all her bizarre questions. A steroline friendship one shot (guaranteed to put a smile on your face).

Pink, yellow and purple surrounded him, his sensitive eyes couldn't help but squint away from the vibrant colours.

"Stefaaaan?"

The brooding vampire looks up to see a blond beauty staring at him with baby blue conflicted eyes, he could clearly tell dials were turning in her head deciding whether to continue and ask a question or continue to hide behind a tension filled silence.

"Yes Caroline," he said encouragingly.

"well….. um…I," she started.

"Caroline I meant it when I said I would help you through this, anything you need to know I'll answer truthfully; you're not alone in this," he gently caressed her hand in a typical comforting St Stefan way.

"Fine if you insist then here goes," she got up from her neatly done bed and made her way to her night stand and opened her draw and pulled a thick book over flooding with pieces of paper sticking out.

"Err…Caroline what exactly is that book?"

"oh is just my event planner, it just contains my cheerleader stuff and plans for events, and other normal day to day stuff" she replied while vigorously scanning sheets and placing it on her bed.

He looked at one of the sheets she placed near his hand; he scanned the sheet "_must win…miss mystic falls….plan…will become queen…of stupid town_." Before he could read any further, the disturbing sheet was snatched away; he looked up to see a maniac Caroline smiling stuffing the sheet back in her "planner".

"Nope not that one," she said keeping her strained smile "you didn't read it did you because if you did I might have to KILL you" she said flashing him her best smile showing she was just teasing him (well he thought she was) he returned a shaky smile as she continued to search through the book.

"Caroline what exactly are you looking for?"

"this," she goes as she simultaneously pulls out what he sees to be a numbered list "it's just a few questions I have about you know.."

"Vampirism," he states.

"Yeah….that, anyway," going back to her cheery confident self "number one, am I allergic to garlic now"

"Garlic?" he says clearly surprised.

"yeah not that I wouldn't mind it's like bleughr anyways, I mean if I wanted people to be repulsed by me, I would were a sign, you know what I mean right? I was just asking cause it'd be kind of dumb if we were you know just saying." he was finding it hard keeping up with her as she looks at him expectantly.

"Right," he can only manage one word as his mind still tries processes everything she said.

"Sooo can vampires eat garlic"

"What?! Yes of course we can its vervain that we're … uh…_allergic_ to."

"ver-vain," she tests words on her tongue "sounds French, what is it anyway."

"it's a type of flower" he watches as her quizzical expression turns into one of pure shock.

"WHAT!?," her unexpected outburst causes him to fall backwards.

"You mean we can survive sharp blades and speeding bullets but we're allergic to flowers and pencils are lethal?" this time when she looks at him expectantly all he could manage a nod as he once again sat back up.

"That totally sucks, twilight makes being a vampire seem so much cooler and mysterious" she moans.

"you're better off watching Buffy it's closer to the real thing," she contemplates what he say taking it all in, he starts to think his gotten to her and that her outbursts have come to a stop when she screams.

"OMG," she screams smacking the bed and him in process, once again the ancient vampire finds himself falling off the bed, yet Caroline continues oblivious to his fall.

"Does that mean that I can't go church on Sunday, because I have to go church on Sunday, I mean I need to have a good image if I wanna win miss mystic falls this year. Can't you see I've been planning to go for the whole _I'm an angel and a saint look_ this year. What the hell am I meant to do now?"

"I didn't mean the whole church part I meant the whole having to be invited in and the whole a stake in the heart thing can kill you"

"ohh, is there anything cool I can do other then run fast and being able to hold heavy weights" in determination to rid Caroline of her foul mood Stefan decided to tell her about compulsion, this naturally perked Caroline's attention. After Stefan explained what compulsion was a mischievous glint appeared in Caroline's eyes as she decides to get up and from what he could see start some major planning.

"soooo this brainwash thingy," she starts, Stefan nodded for her to continue already preparing himself for a nonsense filled speech "let's say there was this really mean bitchy cheerleader who never ever listen to me gets the routines wrong and tries to steal boyfriends…...

"CAROLINE NO!"

"But Tiki deserves it" Caroline moans where as Stefan just shake his head in disbelief thinking what the hell did he get himself into.

"I'm hungry can I have some of Tiki's blood…. Just kidding but that got your attention

Even though he came wanyed to teach her a lesson he came out learning one.


End file.
